


【你×铁】薅资本主义羊毛

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: gslb风，女A男O，目的明确就是让大家社保，请你来日铁





	【你×铁】薅资本主义羊毛

你坐在吧台的高脚凳里，点着一支并不纤细的男士香烟，长长的卷发染成棕红，穿着普通的短裤和露脐背心。你在酒吧里搜寻今晚的猎物：那边那个纤细的女孩子很是可爱，可惜隔着老远也能闻见她被标记过的气味；旁边坐着一个看起来绝对不到饮酒年龄的男孩，太小了，你无趣地转过头；突然你的视线被一个身影吸引，他背对你独自坐着，你注意到那绝对称得上顶赞的翘臀，还有他并不纤细却略显娇小的背影。你一口饮下面前的辛辣液体，随手结了账就往他身边走去，其实这时你还没有看到他的正脸，但那个背影已经足够让你想要得到他了。  
“一个人？”你突然失去了以往的搭讪技巧，因为你看到他的侧脸。此前你从不知道一个人下睫毛可以那样长，面部弧度可以那样完美。你悄悄地咽了口吐沫，觉得口干舌燥。  
“嗯哼。”他看起来对你爱理不理，显然这样的美人早就习惯了各种各样的搭讪，但你有信心拿下他，独自在酒吧喝酒的Omega？鬼才相信他不想找人来一发。  
“两杯玛格丽特。”你对侍者打了个响指吩咐道。然后你坐在他身旁，把烟蒂按在大理石桌面上。  
“那么，大美人遇到什么难题了？”你看到他面部表情抽搐了一下，显然对这称呼不大适应。这很有趣，他看起来最少也有三十岁，如果没有人这样称呼过他，只能证明他地位很高，没有人敢轻易调戏。  
一个王子级别的美人。你更想要让他感受感受劳动人民的大屌了。  
“哦抱歉，我在真正的美人面前总是有些轻浮，这让你不舒服了吗？”  
他迟疑了一下摇摇头，说：“不，还好。”  
“说真的，人们来这里就是找陌生人倾诉一下生活中的不快，然后来一发好把那些事彻底赶出脑海。不过我猜你的事不能轻易告诉别人？我只是想说，无论如何我就在你身边陪着。”  
这种上流社会的Omega无非那三个老问题：被家里逼迫嫁给不喜欢的人，想工作却没有自由，从小缺爱。从他身上干净到不科学的信息素就可以闻出来，至少不是第一个原因，他没有被标记；能出入酒吧也不像是没有自由；再结合他独身一人的事实，很容易可以判断出是缺爱。果然，当你说出陪伴一类的话后，他眼睛忽闪一下，表情有所松动。然后你们的酒来了，他低声说谢谢，但你知道那是说给你的。  
你们就静静坐着，他不反对你抽烟，也不说话，低头盯着透明杯中的液体。你头一回如此耐心地对待猎物，他值得如此。  
一支烟很快抽完了，你烟瘾不大，连着抽了两根也没了兴趣，满脑子都是从那对翘臀里进去的事，正准备说些什么，他忽然开口了。  
“他们责怪我，为我已经尽力而为的事。”  
Wow，这可跟你想象的原因不太一样。你安慰地拍拍他娇小的后背，顺便感受了一下手下的肉感，“人们总是习惯被很好地照顾而不懂感恩。”  
“我不知道。他们对我也很好，但是……我都不知道我在说什么，那只是个梦，却过分真实。”  
“你是说，你梦到人们责怪你，而你认为那确实会发生？”  
他有些惊讶地点点头，“就是这样。”  
别惊讶妞儿，我大学主修了心理学，虽然没有读完，但这成了我一直以来泡妞的资本。你这样想着，为他过分美丽而脆弱的心灵惋惜。他多值得被好好对待，却忧心会让人失望，过于善良的人总是得不到最好的对待，但他绝对能激起任何一个Alpha的保护欲。  
“那只是个梦，那样的事不会发生，我向你保证。”你与他面前的酒杯碰了碰，挑挑眉喝光了自己杯中的。  
“你要怎么保证？你只是个陌生人。”他的手指在杯沿摩挲着，转过脸看着你，天使的样貌也不过如此。  
“那就让我们变得不陌生。”  
他笑了笑，把面前的酒喝光，在桌上留下一张百元大钞。  
“嘿，是我请你喝酒！”你头一次见到主动买单还不打算找零的Omega。  
“待会卖力点就好。”他起身率先向门外走，你暗骂资产阶级的小婊子，还是跟上他的步伐，为他挡掉那些不怀好意的目光。

虽然他说自己是一家五星级酒店的会员，但你已经受够他那种上等人的派头了，直接拉着他去最近的一家三无小旅馆开了房。“这是我能支付得起的宾馆，”你恶狠狠地威胁他，“我会在肮脏的床上干你，而不是你的金丝笼，今天你来到我的地盘就得按照我的规矩来。”  
“我以为我已经为今晚支付了报酬。”他毫不畏惧地笑望着你，“很少能操到我这样的绝色吧？”  
还真是自命不凡，你一时哑口无言，不过他说得也没错，他是你见过最好的。你决定不再废话，直接反锁上门，把他的小身板压在因为清洁不到位而变得灰白的床单上，唇齿伴随着富有攻击性的Alpha信息素，蛮横地闯入他柔软的口腔。噢，他的津液香甜，贝齿洁白，一看就保养得当，你手又不老实地从扣子缝隙伸进去，揉捏光滑细腻的肌肤，他被你摸得四肢发软，却瞪圆了眼睛手忙脚乱地想要推开你。  
“唔……还没洗……”他努力表达出自己的意思。  
“哦，我们不洗澡。”你出门前洗过了，而且最重要的是——“我倒是能等，我的小兄弟等不了啊。”说完你故意用已经勃起的胯部顶了顶他，你惊喜地发现他同样硬起来了。  
“唔呃……”他眼角居然有了泪光，不知是委屈还是害怕。天哪，欺负这样美丽的人儿太有成就感了，你不得不承认自己很恶劣。于是你是做了更恶劣的事：你仗着自己力气大，直接撕裂了他一看就价值不菲的西装裤，让被弹力内裤包裹着的挺翘臀肉在你面前像果冻一样弹出来。  
“你——”他的小脸因为恼怒和羞耻而发红，你挑起一边眉毛轻浮地笑笑，在他面前脱下自己的衣服，当然没忘露出你傲人的双峰和性器。他为你强壮健美的身材惊呆，也难怪，看他身上的软肉就知道，这家伙一定不是干体力活的。你跪到他面前，把他脑袋按进深深的沟壑，发出愉悦的喘息，手底下也抚慰着对方的乳粒。他面红耳赤地试图挣扎开，却在你的手臂钳制下纹丝不动，显然这家伙很少被女Alpha干，那么今天你就要让他知道，女人绝对不比男人差。  
“打个赌怎么样？我能用手指让你高潮一次，再把你肏射一次。”在你重新把他压在身下，手指在会阴处徘徊时，你这样提议道。  
“好啊，赌什么？”他看起来一心想要扳回一局，自信得很。你在心里笑出声。  
“如果我输了，就去酒吧跳脱衣舞。你输了呢……没想好，总之一定不会让你难堪。”  
“赌就赌。”他感兴趣地应允，你简直按捺不住要偷笑，这个美人儿还不知道自己已经把自己卖掉了。  
你不再废话，趴在床边拉开他的双腿，让散发着香甜气息的穴口呈现在你面前。那颜色不算很深，当然也不是处子穴——三十多岁的Omega还是处子才奇怪。你把手指伸进去，穴口有些紧张地推拒着你，你又伸出拇指在穴口打圈按摩，听着他逐渐粗重起来的呼吸，你知道他来了感觉。  
“宝贝，我在床上要叫你什么？”你让手指缓缓没入，跟他聊天缓解紧张。他为你的称呼有些不自在，回应说：“安东尼。”  
“这是你的真名？”你随口问着，没指望他回答，没想到他诚实地答道：“这是我的中间名。”  
太可爱了。于是你也告诉他自己的名字。手指在变得湿润的甬道里摸索着，寻找着那能让他尖叫的一点。你按照往常的经验在里面摸索了半天，结果一无所获，便有些纳闷，想到一个可能。手指又移到离穴口更近的地方，你轻轻一按，对方像上岸的鱼那样弹了起来。  
“唔？！”  
你从他瞪大的眼睛里看到自己，觉得更硬了。他G点居然那么浅，估计就算是短小的Omega插进去也能让他高潮，灵活的手指当然也不例外。你也不明白自己生的什么气，就勾起手指对着那里不断搔刮抠挖，他一会夹紧腿一会又颤巍巍打开，泪光蔓延到脸上，手臂也乱推着你，当然是徒劳的。你出了一身汗，把长发别到耳后继续对着那里戳刺，他抽噎着想要伸手去抚慰挺立的小肉棒，你把他手臂压在身侧固定住。  
“别碰，忘了我们的赌约吗，安东尼甜心？”你勾起一边唇角，看着原本紧绷的肉穴 被你揉得吐出一股又一股的液体，进出也更为顺畅，于是你又加了根手指进去，两根手指像双生的藤蔓一样在里面旋转着搔刮肉壁，刮出更多水来。  
“呜……不要……”他虽然这样叫着，身体却诚实地很，小穴献媚般紧紧缠上来蠕动，渴望你更多关爱。你最终将指尖抵在那个小凸起上，重重一按，他尖叫一声，小穴像开了闸的堤坝，喷出更多液体，把床单打得湿透。  
“看起来我赢定了。”你得意地抽回手指，那上面还沾着亮晶晶的液体，安东尼看到它不自在地盯着天花板，依然没有平复呼吸。看他眼角泛红，脸色也发红，敞着大腿露着沾水的外阴，你觉得必须马上办了他，于是你把他抱起，压在小旅馆肮脏的墙壁上，让你硬挺的性器抵着他沾着水珠的穴口，就着这个姿势直直插入。  
“等等——戴套！”他惊恐地睁大眼，感受着不属于这个地方的粗大顶开自己，明明该痛的地方却自动分泌出更多液体，让他只能感受到酸胀与摩擦的奇异快感。他担心自己掉下去，明明心里抗拒，双腿却不得不主动夹紧你，手臂也紧紧攀附着你的脖子。  
“我不管你是什么公司总裁还是银行高管，既然让我操就要按照我的规矩。”你恶劣地咬住他的喉结，下身炸裂的舒爽让你心情大好，“放心，我很健康。”  
“嗯……不行……”他可怜兮兮地抱紧你被你自下而上贯穿，无力地反抗着，这非但不影响你继续操他，还让你欲火更盛。你良好的臂力这时发挥了作用，把他按在你的阴茎上上下耸动，那里面又紧又热，裹得你极为舒适，茎身又胀大一圈。每次抽插都会摩擦到他的敏感点，又能顶到很深，他难以承受地仰着脑袋，发出溃不成军的呻吟，羞于承认自己其实爽翻了。  
高潮让肉穴内壁更为敏感，加之敏感点不断被狠狠擦过，过量的快感让他哭叫出声，你发誓即使在走廊的人也听得到他的叫声。  
“哈啊……不……好舒服……”他自己也不知道自己在说些什么。  
你胳膊也有些累了，把他放下来翻折身体，让他背对你趴好。摸到了一直想要的臀肉，你手指几乎不舍得从那上面移开，一边揉搓一边继续深入。持续的撞击产生出连绵不绝的啪啪声，羞得他把脑袋埋进枕头，也顾不得脏不脏，只是抽泣着呻吟。你把那臀瓣都揉红了，股缝里也泛着红，被你带出亮晶晶的水色，你觉得有些可惜，若是在发情期，最里面的小口会张开，那一定更爽；当然，美人儿会因此怀上你的孩子，但哪个Alpha不希望有这样可爱迷人的Omega做孩子的母亲呢？  
“我们做到你怀孕为止怎么样？”你用下流话挑逗着已经濒临高潮的他，“就在这张床上，不，这间屋子，我还会在窗台操你，让路过的人都看着你可爱的乳头和高潮的红脸，等你发情我就插进你的生殖腔成结，没有被标记过对吧？那会爽得你晕过去。”  
“天……你不能……”他突然仰起脑袋，分身在无人碰触的情况下射出长长一道，射到他自己的下巴。伴随着阴茎高潮后穴里也再次潮吹，龟头被细密的水流按摩着，你也到了临界点。不顾他是否还在高潮，你加大了力道与速度，恨不得把卵蛋也挤进去，把红肿的臀肉都撞得变形。他张着嘴无意识流下唾液，前后的双重高潮加上你的操干，让他再次高潮，穴肉抽搐着绞动你的硕大，你最后重重一顶，把白浊全部灌入泥泞不堪的肉穴内。  
“还记得我们的赌约吗？”你拍拍他的脸颊让他回神。他有些埋怨地瞪你一眼，讲话却没什么力气：“你想把我怎样？”  
“我只是想到要怎么履行赌约了。”你借着背后位的优势，猝不及防咬上他的后颈，把自己的信息素注入他的血液，在他微愣的间隙里凑到他耳边低语。  
“以后都做我的Omega。”

END.

作者温馨提示：小赌怡情，大赌伤身，豪赌奉献一生。


End file.
